worlds_of_darkness_philippinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Musang Covenant
Musang Covenant (Adamantine Arrow sample caucus) Unlike other ancient mystical traditions steeped in lore and cultural heritage, the Adamantine Arrow Caucus known as the Musang Covenant is a child of the 20th Century, born of the fires of World War 2. The Japanese occupation of Manila disrupted the occult powerbase of the city as local and foreign mages fought each other for control of the night. Young Filipino Arrows banded together into a loose guerrilla cabal, taking the Musang or bearcat as a totem. While magically hyper-efficient, the Musang Covenant's numbers were never enough, so the Arrows changed focus, breaking up the cabal and instead turning it into a caucus. Individual Arrows honed their skills and then spread outwards, joining other cabals to provide protection to the shell-shocked magi swept up in the global conflict, while maintaining contact with each other when actions requiring coordination and numbers were required. It's whispered that Musangs also joined other resistance groups operating in the environs, such as the Hunters ROTC and Marking's Guerrillas. In the modern day, some Musangs choose to honor the totem (and gain valuable training and experience) in the Scout Rangers. This focus on developing individual competence to protect others continues to the modern day, with the Musang Covenant staying notoriously apolitical, their doors open to any Adamantine Arrow mage regardless of cabal or consilium affiliation willing to spend time, sweat, and blood to train with and teach fellow Arrows. Fight Nights and training halls are neutral ground, with cabal and mundane affiliations and loyalties checked in at the door. Arrows at a training hall can spar off with a range of other trainees, from grizzled tanods, inked up tambays, MMA junkies, to former 'namundok'. Elder Arrows train their juniors, who are then expected to be able to handle the protection of their individual cabals on their own. While the Musangs rarely act as a group, they expect members to share information about possible threats among themselves, so that the community as a whole can be prepared. Membership: Arrow Exclusive, loose network. While Musangs from the martial professions are the stereotype, their focus on training and protection has also attracted emergency workers, community activists, and others Focus: Training. All cabal and mundane affiliations and rivalries are expected to be left at the door, with the covenant's training halls being neutral ground. It is not unusual to see guerrillas, servicemen, criminals and athletes drilling and sparring. Customs/Rites: '''The Musang Covenant holds “Fight Nights” that they expect their members to attend at least once each month. At Fight Night, Arrows cross-train in various physical and magical disciplines, learning from each other’s skills, forming bonds of camaraderie, and sharing the latest news about potentially dangers and arcane happenings in the region. '''Locations: MMA McDojo fronts that are used to hold Fight Nights along E. Rodriguez, Camp Atienza. Personalities: (to expand to meatier hooks) -Sheeva (Thyrsus Perfected Adept): responsible for physical and combat training, patching up injuries. -Samael (Mastigos Clavicularian): mental and moral disciplinarian, goetia ruthlessly probes and tests neophytes.